The invention concerns an electronic trip device associated with the control mechanism of a multipole circuit breaker and comprising:
a detector formed of current transformers and delivering a signal representing the current flowing in the network conductors, PA1 long time delay, short time delay and/or ground fault electronic trip circuits to generate delayed or instantaneous trip orders according to the magnitude and nature of the fault current, PA1 and a trip coil energized via a switch, the latter being sensitive to a trip order delivered by any one of the trip circuits, following detection of an overload, short-circuit or differential current.
According to a known device of the prior art, the current transformers supply both the control or data signal and the power for the electronic trip circuits and for the control coil of the trip mechanism. The trip coil is energized by turning on a series-connected thyristor switch. In order to apply the electrical energy to either the control and monitor circuit or the trip coil, additional means are essential.